More than a one night stand
by prosparkel
Summary: Rosalie is missing the feel of a man's touch so she goes for a one night stand that turns out to be something much more than that.


I was missing my husband; he had been gone for too long my body ached. I looked at a picture of my husband Jonathan; he wasn't much to look at. Big black glasses, buck teeth and messy blonde hair. I threw the picture down and called my best friends Bella and Alice, we organized to go to a hardcore nightclub. I dressed myself in a tight black dress with matching heels, I curled my golden hair so it sat by my cheeks. I hailed a taxi and met Alice and Bella at the club, we entered the nightclub. The loud music pumping Alice, Bella and I ran to the dance floor and started grinding against each other. Three men approached us one was tall with blonde hair and a southern accent, he stole Alice and they danced off together. Bella was the next one to leave in the arms of a mystery man; I was left with a dark haired man. His big arms stretched out and took me by the waist; he brought me into his broad chest. My long fingers rested on his chest wishing to touch his skin, I looked up into his hazel eyes and saw he was smiling. His hands lifted from my waist and onto my butt.

We stopped dancing and he ordered me a couple of rounds. At about 11:30 the music got louder and I left the club to go outside with my amazing dance partner. The cold air hit my skin like rocks as we entered the car park.  
>"I'm Rosalie by the way," I smiled and offered my hand.<br>"I'm Emmett, looks like my brothers took off with your friends."  
>I didn't care at that point in time I just wanted him to touch me.<br>"Your place or mine?" I whispered in his ear.  
>"My place," he said kissing me.<br>We got into his car and he arrived at his apartment, inside I started feeling nervous. I was thinking about my husband but then I felt Emmett's warm breath on my neck. His hands unbuttoned my dress and I forgot all about Jonathan. I kissed him roughly my lips forcing his mouth open; I shoved my tongue in his mouth and collided with his. Our tongues danced together in his mouth.

He pulled off my dress and his large fingers fumbled for my bra buckle. He unclipped my bra releasing my large breasts; he cupped my breasts and kissed the nape of my neck. His breath against my skin made me moan. He kissed down my neck towards my breast, his tongue flicked of my nipple making it hard. I tangled my hands in his thick black hair as his tongue ventured my body; he kissed my bare stomach then came to my wet opening. He shoved in his index finger making me moan, eventually he inserted three fingers. Then he removed his fingers, I already missed him inside of me, that's when I realized he was still fully clothed. I unbuckled his belt as he took off his shirt revealing his hardcore abs. I kissed his six pack and ran my hands towards his fly. I unzipped his fly and pulled off his pants, now the only thing separating me from his erection was his blue satin boxer. I pulled them down quickly, his cock came out, it was huge I paused for a second then kissed his shaft.

He began to moan as I licked his tip; my hands replaced my tongue as I pumped his member. He began writhing with pleasure. He stuck his tongue into my core and sucked my clit making me scream. He licked from my pussy up to my mouth and kissed me roughly, I tightened my grip on his dick and helped him place it inside me. He teased me for a bit slapping it in my arse and then only placed the tip inside me.  
>"Oh my gosh," I moaned.<br>"Do you like that?"  
>"Yes," I moaned.<p>

His motions got faster as he reached his climax; I stopped and pulled him out of me. He looked confused; I smiled and released his penis allowing him to shove it back inside of me. I screamed as he came inside of me, his semen filled every crevice inside me. He rubbed my clit and then pulled out of me, he licked me clean and then rested beside me. I wasn't finished yet. I rolled on top of him and placed my hands on his chest, his cock slipped inside of me and I moved up and down faster and faster. He smiled at me and kissed my ruby red lips, I moaned as his penis entered me time after time.

He rolled on top of me and turned me over; he inserted his finger into my anus and readied it for his huge cock. He jammed it into me his balls slapping my arse, I screamed in pleasure. He removed his dick from my arse then shoved it into my pussy from behind. He licked my lower back and I stopped I lay down and his cock entered me. He got faster and harder and I grabbed the bed for support as his cock hit me harder and harder getting deeper as he shoved himself inside me. I felt myself about to climax my hands tangled in his hair as I climaxed I screamed so loud that the neighboring apartment heard me. I came down from my climax and he exited me. His large warm hand rested on my thigh as we caught our breath.

Small rays of light filled the room; I stood up and dressed myself. He stood up as well also dressing himself. He saw me to the door and kissed my lips.  
>"Will I see you again?"<br>"Probably," I whispered.  
>I got home to see Jonathan waiting for me; he pulled me to him and undressed me. He pushed me onto the bed and pulled off his clothes revealing his needle sized penis that I had forgotten about. He began to insert in and as usual I faked my enjoyment, as his needle entered me for the ninth time that night I started remembering Emmett and my faking became real imagining Emmett instead of Jonathan.<br>"Oh my gosh harder," I screamed.  
>"Do you like that?" his nasally voice whispered.<br>"Yes, oh Emmett!" I moaned.  
>He stopped and I realized what I said.<br>"What?" he said pushing me away. "Rosie what happened while I was away?" he asked standing up and redressing himself.  
>I came clean and told him everything, Jonathan got angry and started smashing stuff.<br>"Did he know you were married?" he snarled.  
>"Yes," I said cleaning up the mess.<p>

I got dressed while he was still fuming. He pushed me to the ground and began hitting me, he held me up by my hair and threw me against the wall.  
>"Please stop," I cried.<br>Suddenly the door opened and I saw Emmett, he spotted me lying helpless on the ground as Jonathan smacked me across the face. Emmett pushed Jonathan off of me, Jonathan turned to see Emmett's physical size compared to his. Jonathan ran off while yelling.  
>"I want a divorce!"<br>Emmett reached for my hand and pulled me up. He brought me to his chest and I reached my arms around his waist in an embrace. I began to pack my stuff and Emmett took me back to his place. After the divorce was finalized Emmett asked me to marry him, we were married a month later at a Miami beach and we honeymooned in Switzerland. After an hour on our honeymoon we already started conceiving our first child…


End file.
